


Knock

by TheWanderingJade



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, semi public sex, seriously this is just a smut piece I wrote sometime ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingJade/pseuds/TheWanderingJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers enjoys a rare night to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this some time ago (around 6 months ago) based on the song Knock 123 by Imelda May, the lyrics of which are included in this story. The OC isn't actually identified though she gives Steve a name, draw your own conclusions as to who she might really be. This is pretty much just a smutty scene so you know tread with caution if it's not your thing.

 

A lot of things made him feel out of place, and out of time. Even if he had begun to adjust again; adjust to the simple fact that everything he had known had changed…had gone on without him; and everyone…well almost everyone. There were exceptions in everything, in people, and in places, and in things that to him seemed timeless. Music was one of those things.

Oh sure, the popular genres had changed over the decades, they always did, but there were always classics, and classics sometimes felt like home more than anything else.

He cleaned up nice, that’s what they had always said. He wasn’t exactly sporting his uniform; that would make him stand out instead of blend in, even here where most people agreed not to ask too much. He wasn’t entirely sure when he had come across this place, it had been on a random walk, and the music had pulled him in. The muffled trumpets sounding as the door opened then, it hadn’t taken too long for him to get in, to think Natasha had jokingly told him his quirky catchphrases would never come in handy in the real world, and it had simultaneously filled him with something he had thought long lost, and opened a deeper void in him.

For months, Steve had on the odd weekend he wasn’t busy, or late weeknight, found himself enjoying the almost entirely hidden away little club off 79th Avenue in Queens; this is probably why no one had found him so far.  The inside of the building was simple, the brick and mortar walls bare except for the building’s plumbing, he suspected it had one time been a warehouse and only the bathrooms had really been added on since the original built, but that was unimportant. He had yet to have anyone really recognize him, and if they did they seemed the kind of crowd not to bring it up, whether out of politeness or intimidation he wasn’t sure and didn’t endeavor to find out, at least not tonight.

He made his way towards an empty table, he had arrived just as the band was switching singers; he had noted there was a house band and over the months had actually seen known artists pop up as well but tonight seemed to be a normal evening for his little safe haven. He had just enough time to order a glass of bourbon and settle into his chair to people watch; he must have come in just on the tail end of a set of fast paced swing. Women were fanning themselves and fixing back their pinned hair, and men were making fair use of their handkerchiefs. He let out a low chuckle, it was always a game of peacocking wasn’t it…the lipsticks, the heels, the skirts; the suits, the ties, the slicked back hair…oh his thoughts were taking a walk on the cynical line of hurt and what he had missed when his drink was set on the coaster before him.

For once he paid little mind to the waitress as she smiled and retreated back; his eyes were drawn to the stage, just slightly raised so that he was more or less on eye level with the woman moving towards the stand alone microphone. His mind registered that it was a replica from his time, or maybe a bit later but only just; her lips covered in ruby red (why was it always red?) lipstick stood out against her skin. There was a spotlight on her now, and if he focused he could almost see her body tense in the thrill or fear of being center stage; his eyes swept over her a moment as the room stilled in the quiet of waiting for the song to start. She wore a polka dot print black frock type dress, the kind that he had seen his fair share of; it fit her though. Flared at the hips, tight at the waist, sweetheart neck line (could it be considered a neck line if it was literally her bust?), it was a halter top, and he could just make out the bow at the base of her neck. Her hair was curled, and framed her face; her fingernails were painted the same color as her lips, her legs were covered in the enticing sight of black stockings, and she wore red pumps. Wasn’t there a saying about women in red heels? Then she opened her mouth in the still of the room, and his mind forgot how to form coherent thought…

_“Knock one, two, three on the wall_

_That will be our secret call_

_You’ll find me under your spell_

_Secret safe, I won’t tell_

_Knock one, two…one two…_

_One, two, three…”_

The music picked up, but he had chills already traveling down his spine from the sultry half whispered tone of her voice; the hairs at the nape of his neck stood on end and his focus was entirely on her, no one else came into view and nothing else mattered. Just her. Just her song.

Her eyes had been closed while she began the song, her hands on the microphone stand, near the base of the microphone itself, but the moment the guitar and piano came in she opened her eyes. He felt a jolt go through him, if she could see him he wasn’t entirely sure; the spotlight had dimmed on her and the lights had been brought up on the rest of the band; but he wasn’t entirely sure it mattered to him if she could see him. She was looking his way enough that he could pretend that her song was his, and he had become very good at pretending…

_“I see you move across the room_

_I can’t keep still, you’re my thrill_

_Can’t you see, you belong to me”_

Was it her voice, the way her fingers traveled the microphone stand, the way her lips puckered as she sang. Or the way her lips smirked as she sang, the subtle movements of her body as the song went on; that had all of his senses focusing on her as much as the space between them allowed? She licked her lips and he felt his temperature rise, if it wasn’t that there was no smoking in the building he would have blamed the sudden rush through his body as part of the haze he felt; but it wasn’t smoke. It was electricity in the air and it was the song, the voice, the looks, the fingertips all playing against the void in him; he was filled with something that was threatening to consume him. So he picked up his glass of bourbon and attempted to appease it with slow sips. It failed to even dampen it.

_“You have me trapped, I’m happy with that_

_I’ll keep you warm, when others are gone_

_Look in my eyes, I’m your surprise_

_Knock one, two three on the wall_

_That will be our secret call_

_You’ll find me under your spell_

_Secret safe, I won’t tell_

_Knock one, two…one, two_

_One, two, three”_

He stood, which was rare, normally he’d enjoy the entire number from his seat but he needed to move suddenly; he had timed it with the instrumental interlude in the song without realizing it until he had reached the bar and motioned for another drink. He turned again and froze; the singer had shifted her body and was facing the bar now…either he was imagining it or her eyes really were seeking his out in the room. There was a wicked little smirk on her lips, and she shifted in place as if she were rubbing her thighs together, her fingers wrapped around the microphone stand and squeezed a moment; the bourbon couldn’t be poured into his glass fast enough.

_“I won’t tell a soul, oh no one will know_

_I’ll keep all aside, keep away from the light_

_Just call and I’ll appear, I’ll always be near_

_Knock one, two, three on the wall_

_That will be our secret call_

_You’ll find me under your spell_

_Secret safe, I won’t tell_

_Knock on, two…one two_

_One, two, three…”_

The song came to a slow end and he found that he had been holding his breath as everyone clapped; the band bowed, and the singer curtsied even giving a twirl that caused her flared skirt to twirl and he caught the back seam of her stockings down her legs. They were switching out, or rather the singer was; with another girl, slightly taller in frame and sporting a ring he could make out from his position at the bar. His eyes searched for the woman in the polka dot dress; he almost missed her except she seemed to pause and look over her shoulder in his direction before heading towards the powder room.

Without thinking much he paid for his drinks and snaked through the crowd that was now filling the space in front of the stage to dance along to the more lively songs about to kick off the next set. Some part of his brain was telling him this was a bad idea, that he was not a dog chasing a bone…that surely he had just intended too much of a stranger he didn’t know…

“Looking for something, dear?” He blinked; somehow he had made it through the throng of people and gone a bit passed the corridor that led to the powder room. Turning at the sound of the voice just as the band struck up again, he came face to face with the impish ruby red lipsticked smirk’s owner. The spotlight had hidden the mischievous glint in her eyes, and her dress almost did little justice to her curves, and he felt it again, that electricity between them and he didn’t even know her name. She offered her hand, as she mouthed her name; but the pink of her tongue as it helped formed syllables distracted him from understanding what she was saying over the music. Her hand was soft where his was calloused, but the gentle firmness of her handshake told him she knew exactly what she was doing; so he stepped closer and she stepped up to meet him.

He leaned in a bit so she wouldn’t have to stretch to stand on her tiptoes, but it meant she was pressed against him and a hand gripped his shoulder as her cheek brushed his, “Lizze…pleasure to meet you?”

One of his hands rested on her waist, the other on her back and he could feel the smirk on her lips before she pulled back enough to see it; and felt himself tighten again.

“Steve, and the pleasure is mine…” He arched an eyebrow, and studied her face a moment; he didn’t want to misunderstand, though it was difficult to misunderstand the way she twisted her body to mold to his.

“Surely we could share the pleasure? You came to find something, from me, no?” She had pulled away just a bit, though he could for a moment hear her as the band was starting on the second song; heading for the shadows behind where the stage was.

“I…came to find you…” She had turned, and pressed back against him in a way that her rear rubbed against his thigh before she led him away from the light, his words came out with a grunt against her ear and he felt her laugh.  

“And now you’ve found me…” they reached a half hidden wall behind the stage area and he turned her to face him; grinning up at him she winked as she stepped back against the wall. It was a clear invitation, and she was giving him the time to accept or decline…he was tempted to turn around; surely nothing but trouble could come from a woman like this, and yet…

He wondered what her lips tasted of, and if he had reason to deny himself the pleasure of finding out. He found the answer to that second question to be a no as he moved forward and pinning her to the wall claimed her lips with his; she tasted of raspberries and mint. His hands found the curve of her hip and squeezed gently before one moved to explore what the skin of her arms felt like under his fingertips; he couldn’t help but smirk against her lips as he realized he was giving her goosebumps. His other hand found itself tugging her skirt up with her help; and he chuckled as he felt her hands come to rest on his chest and scratch at his shirt once they had gotten her skirt to her waist.

“Sweet lord…” He had released her mouth to become better acquainted with her neck, and her breathy moan tickled his ear slightly as she had gotten the buttons of his shirt undone and was running her fingers along his chest slowly. Her fingers trailed down his chest and across his stomach as they came to rest on the band of his trousers. He tugged on one of the legs of the ribbon that made up her halter’s bow with his teeth and was rewarded with her arching her back, allowing the sweetheart lacing of her top to fall away and expose the lace strapless bra that held her breasts out of his sight, for the most part. He could make out her nipples hardening under the lace, and noticed her breathing was labored as he traced his fingers from her shoulder to the cleft of her cleavage.

“You’re beautiful…” it was half mumbled and he wasn’t sure she even heard him as the band was in the midst of a full swing number; but his eyes flickered up to her face a moment and he saw the light blush creep across her cheeks as her eyes shown with slight pride under the hazy look of lust; her lips were swollen and parted and her lipstick smudged with his kisses.

She hooked a leg at his waist and rolled her hips; eliciting a groan from his lips as he stole another crushed kiss. Clearly he had toyed with her patience, and she was not having any of it as she made sure to grind against the outline of his length straining his trousers; but he couldn’t help but find the halfhearted vie for control from her cute. After all, she had not yet fully given it up and he was aware of it. He pressed against her; pinning her to the wall even as she reached to undo his trousers and slip a hand to free him from his boxers, his hands were busy cupping and teasing her breasts. He rolled the nipples between his fingers and through the lace, liking the contrast of her soft skin and the slightly rough lace as he squeezed her ample attributes in his hands.

Tilting her head back exposed her neck as she let out a moan that wouldn’t be heard over the music on the other side of the wall. Steve took this as an invitation and moved to bite at her neck, he felt her tense and soon her nails were scratching at his chest as she tried to tug him closer to her by his open shirt, momentarily forgetting that one of her hands was still down his pants. He tongued the bite to soothe her skin and felt her sigh, as she tugged his trousers away in a desperate fashion. He had teased her and himself enough, though he was mentally slapping himself as he pulled back just as she managed to get him out of the confines of his trousers and boxers.

Moving his hands to grip the curve of her ass, he lifted her effortlessly though she moved her arms to loosely wrap around his neck; there was a moment of hesitation as he felt himself rub against her already damp panties on his behalf. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she met his gaze; her smile was clear, and she leaned in to nip his lips softly before pressing closer to whisper against his ear, timing it with a pause in the music. “ _You have me trapped, I’m happy with that…I won’t tell a soul, no one will know…”_ He could feel the tightening of his muscles at having her repeat the words of the song that caught him in the first place; her hips bucked and she rubbed herself against him again.

He pressed her back against the wall, moving a hand to push her panties aside before covering her mouth with his as he let gravity pull her down on him to take him fully.

Her legs tightened around his waist, she clenched around him and he felt a low grumble in his chest as he moaned into the kiss from pleasure. He was sure that if it hadn’t been for the music, they would have gathered plenty of audience, even if they were in half shadow against the wall. Her hands moved to run her fingers through his hair, as he kept a steady pace; he let out an appreciative growl as she timed her hip rolling with each time he filled her completely.  She arched her back off the wall and he couldn’t help but press his face to the soft flesh of her breasts, nipping and teasing her with his tongue where he could.

If anyone could have seen them, in stages of half dress; the top of her dress was meeting her skirt around her hips, and in his gripping of her legs and ass he had ripped one of her stockings, though if she knew she didn’t seem to care. Her red pumps were in stark contrast to the grey of his suit that was getting more and more wrinkled as she gripped and loosened her hold on his waist; pulling him closer when she could to make sure he was buried as deep in her as possible. Bite marks were beginning to show on her skin along her neck and chest, her lipstick was smeared from their frantic kissing; her curls bouncing in an erratic fashion. But he wouldn’t come away from their encounter without any marks himself; she tugged on his hair, and ran her nails along the nape of his neck, before slipping her hands under his opened shirt to scratch at his back and chest. As her body started to tense in the buildup of an impending orgasm, her gasps were more obvious and Steve made sure to catch her mouth with his as often as he could; their tongues mimicking the steady friction happening below their waists though in a more frantic fashion.

A particular shudder of her body made him move his position so she was further pinned to the wall as he caught her hands and laced their fingers; bringing her arms over her head and biting at her neck to increase the looming need to let go. He had noticed how she would clench around him in desperate need when he bit her neck and had no problem using this against her now, when it was clear her muscles were tensing and she was on the edge of a flood of pleasure.

Squeezing his hands she closed her eyes and gasped, letting out a cry for a god he was sure neither would find in a church, that mixed in with a yelp from the band as they carried on with Shake, Rattle & Roll, as he felt her muscles tense and relax; clenching around him she soaked him unashamedly and he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure she enticed from him. Though he slowed his thrusts down to help her ride out her pleasure, between her gasping for breath, and the steady clenching she did around him, he had little trouble reaching release. He felt her body shudder against him as he filled her, and she had tilted her head to watch him. Letting go of her hands allowed her to wrap her arms gently around his neck and kiss him, slightly less desperately than before; but with a slow methodology that seemed to engrain her into his memory permanently.

They took their time with the kiss, and just as languidly Steve pulled out of her and let her down, holding her up until he was sure she could hold her weight properly. She smiled at him, letting out a soft laugh as he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it back from her face. Without any shame she helped him tuck himself back into his boxers and trousers, and fixed her bra before trying to retie her halter. Steve noticed her hands were shaking and carefully did the bow himself, teasingly kissing the nape of her neck as she fixed the skirt of her dress and winked at him as she thanked him.

She swiftly redid the buttons on his shirt, and made sure he was more or less put back together if more than a bit wrinkled. Patting his cheek gently she took his hand and led him back towards the moving, dancing crowd. He knew, even as he watched her effortlessly pick up the rhythm of the song, she would disappear from him before he reached the door.

The crowd seemed to dance as one, as people twirled and bopped along to the extended or reprised song from earlier; about halfway to the door he felt her squeeze his hand and disappear into a dancing group. He didn’t stop though, smiling and excusing himself he made it to the door and adjusted his jacket as the bouncer nodded at him in good night.

Steve made his way down the street to where he had left his bike, and as he pulled out his keys his hand brushed a soft piece of cloth. Getting on his bike, he pulled out the woman’s handkerchief, embroidered along the edges and on one corner with a single L and ruby red kiss mark. Chuckling he stowed the momento and started his bike to head back home.


End file.
